


Terrible Clothes

by NB_Cecil



Series: October OTP Ficlets [15]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 1980s, Clothing, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Data and Picard dress in ‘80s fashion for an A-Team themed holodeck adventure. Double drabble.





	Terrible Clothes

“What’s this?” Picard, browsing the replicator’s “Historical Earth Clothing Styles” files, points at the screen.

 

Data leans over the Captain’s shoulder to look. “This garment is called a pair of dungarees.”

 

“It looks pretty worn-out.”

 

“The appearance is a result of a process called ‘acid-washing’, where the garment is washed with pumice stones in order to produce an irregular fading effect. It was the height of fashion in the 1980s.”

 

“Hmm. And this new holodeck adventure you’ve programmed, you said it’s based on a 1980s Earth detective show?”

 

“Yes. _The A-Team_. It was very popular.”

 

“I just don’t think a law enforcement officer would wear... what did you call it? _Dungarees_? And I’m definitely not wearing a neon hat.” He indicates Data’s own bright pink baseball cap, pulled backwards over the Android’s head.

 

“Maybe not,” The Android concedes, “But I do have something else in mind. Have you heard of a ‘shell suit’?”

 

 _A suit?_ Picard thinks to himself. _That can’t be too bad, surely?_  Out loud he replies, “No, but if you think it would be authentic to the character, do go ahead.” He steps away from the replicator, gesturing for Data to go ahead and programme the garment.

**Author's Note:**

> October OTP Challenge Day 15: “In a different clothing style”. I confess to never having watched the A-Team, but I was born in the mid-80s and remember the shell suits, dungarees and neon hats with fondness/horror.


End file.
